Stolen Kiss
by Reinzzi
Summary: Boboiboy mendapatkan tugas dari sang guru, membuatnya harus pergi ke Perpustakaan. Dan Gopal tidak bisa menemaninya karena ada urusan pribadi, membuatnya semakin gondok. Namun setelah melihat seseorang yang ada didalam perpustakaan, Boboiboy dengan senang hati duduk di tempat yang menurutnya seperti kuburan karena terlalu sepi itu. BoboiboyxFang. Author baru. DLDR! mind to RnR?


_Pair: Boboiboy x Fang_

 _._

 _Genre: (a lil bit) Romance, Humor, Cute_

 _._

 _Rated: T+_

 _._

 _Author: Kiga Ritsuya_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, including this fict. All Boboiboy charas belong to Monsta, and this fict belong to Kiga Ritsuya. I just repost this._

 _._

 _Warning! OOC, High-School! AU, BxB, non-EYD, Typo(s)_

 _._

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Stolen Kiss**

.

.

Boboiboy berjalan gontai menuju perpustakaan sekolah, tugas dari sang guru yang menumpuk membuatnya mau tak mau harus pergi ke tempat sepi bak kuburan itu. Gopal (yang saat itu satu kelas dengannya) tidak bisa pergi bersamanya karena ada urusan lain. Tanpa mengatakannya pun Boboiboy sudah tahu maksud dari kata 'urusan' itu, Gopal kelaparan, dan ingin segera memborong makanan di Kantin. Terkadang Boboiboy pun berpikir, ' _Kalau seperti itu terus, kapan Gopal akan kurus?_ ', tapi ia segera mengenyahkan pemikirannya itu dengan alasan, "Tidak baik berpikir seperti itu tentang sahabat sendiri."

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Boboiboy pun memasuki gudang buku disekolahnya. Satu set bola mata berwarna coklat itu bergerak liar, memperhatikan setiap jengkal keadaan dalam perpustakaan. Tidak terlalu ramai (itu sudah dapat dipastikan. Ini perpustakaan, ingat?) Tapi juga tak terlalu sepi layaknya kuburan seperti yang sudah diasumsikannya sejak tadi, karena ada beberapa siswa yang ada di tempat membosankan itu. Sekitar, satu...dua...tiga... Ah! Tujuh orang.

Kakak kelas, adik kelas, dan Oh! Sepertinya pemuda yang identik dengan topi dinosaurus jingga-nya ini menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk menghabiskan waktu membosankannya di tempat terhening di sekolah itu. Fang, teman sejawatnya, sahabat yang merangkap menjadi musuhnya itu terlihat tengah meletakkan kepalanya di meja panjang di bagian paling belakang perpustakaan.

' _Pantas saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi_.'

Boboiboy menghampiri Fang yang tengah memunggunginya dengan senyuman jahil. Dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi, ia pun duduk di sisi Fang. Berharap kalau pemuda bersurai ungu kehitaman itu akan merasa kesal dan memulai perselisihan dengannya. Jujur saja, Boboiboy sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka walau hanya diisi dengan pertikaian.

Tapi ia harus menelan harapannya itu saat ia mendapati sosok Fang yang tengah tertidur pulas, dengan sebelah tangan yang ia lipat dan dijadikan bantal.

' _Tumben sekali dia tidur di Perpustakaan? Bukankah Perpustakaan itu surga baginya?_ ' Pikirnya dengan manik yang terus memperhatikan wajah oriental Fang. Wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang ketika terlelap, tanpa tatapan tajam, tanpa picingan mata, tanpa seringaian, Oh! Dan jangan lupakan kaca mata yang juga telah menghilang dari wajah Oriental itu. Manik coklat itu melirik benda berlensa yang ada di samping kepala sang pemilik, lalu kembali menatap wajah terlelap di hadapannya. ' _Apa dia benar-benar Fang yang aku kenal?_ '.

Boboiboy ikut meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja itu dengan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan orang yang masih tidur disisinya itu (dia juga tidak mau pemandangan langka itu cepat berlalu). Iris coklatnya menatap sosok Fang yang masih terlelap, mengagumi bagaimana wajah oriental itu terlihat benar-benar polos ketika tertidur. Layaknya seorang bayi.

Boboiboy bisa merasakan deru nafas pemuda di hadapannya itu menerpa wajahnya. Hangat. Senyuman kecil pun muncul di bibirnya. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak untuk menelusuri lekuk wajah oriental itu, dimulai dari dahi, lalu turun melewati batang hidungnya, dan berakhir pada bibir pink pucat itu.

' _Tidak masalah jika aku disuruh ke tempat ini setiap harinya asalkan ada pemandangan seperti ini yang akan selalu menyapaku disini._ ' Pikirnya saat ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir tipis itu.

Seakan-akan telah terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di hadapannya, Boboiboy mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tenang itu perlahan, sampai akhirnya bibir pucatnya pun bertemu dengan bibir pink pemuda ras China itu. Hanya saling menempel, merasakan kelembutan yang menyapa permukaan bibirnya saat bibir mereka bertemu, aroma anggur mulai memasuki indra penciumannya yang ia yakini itu menguar dari surai ungu gelap Fang.

' _Dengan warna rambut dan aroma yang menguar dari suraimu, kau benar-benar seperti buah Anggur._ ' Boboiboy tersenyum disela ciumannya. Perlu diketahui kalau pemuda beriris coklat itu sangat menyukai Anggur, selain minuman Coklat panas buatan sang Kakek, tentunya.

Memberi jilatan lembut dan pelan pada bibir kenyal itu, lalu memagutnya sebentar, Boboiboy mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah yang masih terlelap itu, memutuskan tautan bibir keduanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Boboiboy bisa merasakan rasa manis dari bibir pink pucat yang kini sudah semakin jelas warnanya akibat ciumannya tadi.

Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengusap pipi tirus Fang, menikmati kelambutan yang ia dapat dari kulit halus itu. Selama beberapa tahun mengenal pemuda peranakan China ini (dan selama itu pula ia memendam perasaan pada pemuda dihadapannya itu), baru kali ini ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuh (bahkan mencium) 'teman'nya ini. Membuatnya merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya; terasa geli namun juga menyenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan, dan juga sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadanya berdetak sangat kencang seolah-olah ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya, dan hanya pemuda berparas manis inilah yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

Merasakan hal itu, pemuda bertopi itu kembali mengingat pertama kali perasaannya terhadap pemuda berkacamata ini muncul. Lebih tepatnya, saat mereka masih menginjak bangku SMP tahun ajaran kedua, 3 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Saat ini Boboiboy tengah bermain sepak bola dengan teman sekelasnya. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang jika hanya di habiskan di dalam Kantin. Matahari yang terik tidak menghambat permainan mereka, begitu juga para siswa yang hanya menjadi penonton (yang rata-rata didominasi oleh kaum hawa), mereka tak mempedulikan sengatan matahari yang membakar kulit mereka. Asalkan bisa melihat pertandingan dari sang idola, menjadi hitam karena bola api raksasa yang menggantung diatas langit itu pun mereka rela.

"Ayo Boboiboy! Berjuanglah!"

"Boboiboy~ Kyaa~ keren sekali!"

"Astaga! Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat! Kyaa~" Seru para fangirls pada sang idola; Boboiboy. Sedangkan sang idola tengah fokus untuk menghidar dari lawan yang mencoba untuk mengepungnya. Setelah berhasil, pemuda itu pun berteriak pada temannya yang tengah menggiring bola.

"Oper kesini, Gopal!"

Temannya; Gopal, menuruti teriakan Boboiboy dan mengoper bola pada pemuda bertopi itu. Namun entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau apa, bola yang di tendang oleh pemuda gembul itu melambung tinggi dan keluar dari lapangan.

"Alamak! Bolanya keluar!" Seru Gopal, ia pun tertawa canggung saat teman se-tim-nya memandang jengkel kearahnya.

" _Sorry_. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini, apa makanan di Kantin tadi terlalu membuatmu bersemangat?" Komentar salah satu temannya.

Saat Gopal hendak membuka suaranya lagi untuk pembelaan, suara lain sudah menyela lebih dulu.

"Siapa yang melempar bola ini sampai mengenai kepalaku?!" Teriakan dari tepi lapangan pun mampu membuat seluruh pemain plus penonton menatap kearah suara.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai berwarna Anggur yang tertata secara acak tengah berdiri di tepi lapangan, tak lupa juga bola bercorak hitam-putih yang berhasil membuat kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing itu berada di tangannya. Mata ungu kehitaman yang bersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata itu menatap tajam ke tengah lapangan, tempat para pemain (dan tentu juga sang pelaku) berada.

Suasana di lapangan sepak bola menjadi hening seketika setelah teriakan si pemuda berkaca mata. Para fangirls juga tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya (meskipun mereka ingin menyapa idola mereka yang lain, jelas sekali kalau para fangirl ini tipe yang tidak setia).

"Astaga! Boboiboy, tolong aku! Aku tidak mau mati berdiri karena dimarahi oleh Fang." Gopal; sang tersangka, segera bersembunyi di balik punggung sahabatnya itu karena tak ingin bertemu dengan korbannya. Meskipun itu sia-sia saja karena badannya yang terlalu besar untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung Boboiboy.

"Huh?" Boboiboy menatap tak mengerti pada sahabatnya itu. Sampai akhirnya, Fang berjalan mendekati gerombolannya.

"Kau! Pasti kau yang melempar bola ini padaku!" Tunjuk anak itu pada Gopal yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Boboiboy.

"Dia tak sengaja, Fang! Jadi maafkan saja." Ujar Boboiboy lembut yang hanya mendapat tatapan mematikan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Maafkan kau bilang? Kau pikir ditimpuk dengan bola seberat ini tidak sakit apa?!" Balas Fang yang mulai bersungut-sungut.

"Halah, bola itu tidak berat sama sekali. Dan lagi, Gopal tidak sengaja melakukannya, jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Lanjut Boboiboy membela sahabatnya. Memang benar kalau Gopal tidak sengaja, tapi sepertinya sang korban tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. Lihat saja, di kepalanya sudah muncul dua perempatan imajiner di kedua sisinya.

"Tidak berat? Kau belum pernah dilempari dengan bola ini, hah? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya."

Fang mulai mengambil ancang-ancar untuk melempar bola bercorak hitam putih itu pada pemuda bertopi terbalik, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hei, bola itu untuk di tendang, bukan di lempar."

Fang memberi death-glare pada pemuda jangkung pemilik suara itu, sebelum kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola itu. Melihat itu, Boboiboy segera memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap akan rasa sakit yang akan ia terima, sedangkan Gopal, sang pelaku utama, hanya meringis ketakutan melihat sahabatnya yang akan menanggung kesalahannya. Teman-temannya yang lain dan juga para fangirls hanya menatap tegang kejadian itu.

"Bersiap-siaplah kau, Boboiboy!" Seru Fang yang mulai mengayunkan kakinya.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Hening.

Boboiboy mulai membuka matanya saat tak merasakan rasa sakit yang sudah di perkirakan akan mampir di kepalanya. "Eh?" Matanya menatap heran kearah Fang yang sudah berposisi seperti telah menendang sesuatu. Kedua tangan yang setengah merentang, dan kaki kanan yang sudah terangkat di depan tubuhnya. Tapi iris coklatnya segera menangkap gambaran bola sepak yang masih teronggok di tanah, tepat di depan kaki pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Butuh beberapa detik untuknya memahami apa yang telah tetjadi, sampai akhirnya, suara tawa pun meluncur dari bibirnya. Diiringi oleh tawa dari teman-temannya, tak terkecuali para penonton.

"Ahahahahaha, kalau tak bisa menendang bola, tidak usah bergaya. Memalukan!" Ejeknya.

Sedangkan Fang hanya menggeram menahan amarah dan juga rasa malu secara bersamaan, membuat wajah putih mulusnya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Kaki yang tadinya masih mengambang di udara kini suda turun ketempat yang semestinya, begitu juga kedua tangan yang sudah mengepal dengan erat itu. Fang benar-benar tidak terima dipermalukan seperti itu.

Boboiboy yang menyadari kekesalan itupun mulai berbicara, namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat. "Sudahlah, Fang. Lemparkan saja bola itu kemari." senyuman menawan pun muncul diwajah yang juga tak kalah menawan itu. Tapi sepertinya, tujuan baiknya sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Fang memang melemparkan bola sepak itu pada gerombolan pemuda yang yang masih berada si tengah lapangan. Namun hanya pada satu tempat bola itu akan mendarat. Kepala Boboiboy.

"Aduh!"

Tepat sasaran. Seperti yang telah diprediksikan oleh Fang, bola itu mendarat tepat di kepala pemuda bertopi jingga yang menyandang sebagai rival-nya, berterimakasihlah pada olah raga basket yang digemari pemuda anggur itu. Senyuman puas pun terukir di bibir pink pucatnya saat melihat BoBoiBoy yang terjatuh ke tanah dengan para kawannya yang mulai mengerumuninya, tak mengindahkan suara terkejut dari para fangirls yang melihat kejadian itu. Yang menjadi objek utamanya adalah wajah Boboiboy yang menahan sakit di kepalanya yang bisa ia lihat dari celah para pengerubung. Yah... setidaknya rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah terbayarkan.

Ia masih mengumbar senyumannya itu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan lapangan terbuka yang membuat kulitnya hampir terbakar karena terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung.

Bagi Boboiboy, ia tidak benar-benar merasa kesal ataupun menyesal karena mendapat timpukan bola itu. Karena pemandangan langka di depan matanya itu adalah hal yang lebih penting daripada kepalanya sendiri. Senyuman seorang Fang yang mampu membuatnya seperti melayang di udara. Salahkan wajah yang selalu menampakkan wajah sinis itu yang terlihat seribu kali lebih manis saat tersenyum seperti tadi.

Boboiboy menutup matanya ingin kembali mengingat wajah tersenyum itu lagi dan lagi. Menghiraukan teman-temannya yang mulai histeris karena menganggapnya pingsan.

.

.

Boboiboy kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya, tangannya yang sedari tadi masih mengusap pipi halus itu pun mulai menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi mata terpejam Fang ke belakang telinga pemuda itu.

' _Dan sejak hari itu, aku memilih untuk lebih sering mengganggumu, ingin melihat wajah kesalmu yang terlihat sangat lucu itu lebih sering lagi._ '

.

.

Fang bergerak kecil dalam tidurnya, manik ungu kehitaman itu mulai menampakkan diri dari balik kelopak matanya, suara gesekkan benda tipis pun memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuat memorinya terkumpul dengan cepat, layaknya serpihan besi yang segera berlari dan memeluk sebuah magnet.

Ia mengerang kecil saat merasakan sakit pada leher dan lengannya kanannya, lengan yang ia pakai sebagai bantal tidurnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak kecil untuk mencari benda yang tak akan pernah tertinggal olehnya, benda berlensa yang mampu membantunya untuk membaca dan menulis dengan tepat; Kacamata.

Ia mengernyit heran saat mimpinya tadi melintas di otaknya. Ia bermimpi kalau BoBoiboy datang ke Perpustakaan, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Dan dari gerakannya yang tidak menunjukkan sebuah penolakkan, Fang terlihat menikmatinya.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran tentang mimpi anehnya itu. Ia memakaikan Kacamata ber-frame nila itu di batang hidungnya, dan mengerjap sesekali untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Hm...sama seperti sebelum aku tertidur tadi. Pikirnya. Ketika ia hendak meletakkan kembali kepalanya diatas meja panjang milik perpustakaan, matanya yang berbalut kaca berlensa tipis itu terbelalak kaget saat irisnya menatap sosok pemuda bertopi jingga yang sengaja dibalik itu duduk tepat di samping kursinya.

"Bo-Boboiboy!?" Seruan itu muncul saat ia menyadari siapa sosok itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan d-disini?" Kepalanya segera menegak dengan mata membulat terkejut, jangan lupakan seburat pink pudar yang menyelimuti kedua pipinya. Manis.

Boboiboy yang mendengar seruan 'teman'nya itu segera memutar kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pemuda ber-ras China itu. "Membaca, _duh_! Memangnya apalagi yang dilakukan siswa saat duduk di dalam perpustakaan?" Balasnya membalik pertanyaan. Iris coklatnya menatap lekat wajah putih dihadapannya. mengabaikan fakta kalau yang ditatap bergerak risih dengan wajah memerah. Salahkan 'mimpi'nya yang terus berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kincir angin bergambar.

"Ah..uhm... benar, dan —uh aku—aku harus mencari buku—uhm lagi. P-permisi, Boboi—boy." Ujar Fang terbata, pemuda itu segera beranjak dari kursinya dengan tergesa, tak mengindahkan kalau kakinya 'menyentuh' kaki meja dengan keras, cukup membuat rasa ngilu mampir di tulang keringnya, lalu berjalan dengan terpincang dibalik rak buku yang tinggi.

Boboiboy yang melihat itu menatap kawatir pada pemuda manis itu, ia hendak memanggil pemuda itu, tapi segera ia urungkan saat tubuh ramping itu sudah menghilang dibalik rak buku. Ia pun kembali membaca buku yang sempat diabaikan olehnya. Bayangan wajah Fang yang memerah kembali berputar di otaknya, membuatnya mengeluarkan senyuman simpul yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati.

' _Dia benar-benar manis. Beruntung aku segera mengambil buku dari rak dengan cepat, kalau tidak, entah apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Jujur saja, aku belum siap mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya._ ' Pikir Boboiboy penuh kelegaan.

Manik coklatnya pun kembali melirik rak buku yang ada di belakangnya, tempat dimana Fang 'menyembunyikan' diri tetap dengan senyuman menawannya, lalu beralih pada buku-buku yang sempat dibaca oleh Fang, yang masih tertinggal diatas meja. Ia pun mengambil buku itu dan menutupnya, membaca judul yang ada di cover buku itu.

"Tanda-Tanda Orang Jatuh Cinta."

' _Ternyara jatuh cinta itu hal baru untuknya. Hm...menarik._ ' Pikirnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti. ' _Apa aku perlu mengajarinya?_ ' Lanjutnya sembari meletakkan buku Fang diatas meja, dan kembali membaca buku bacaannya sendiri. Walaupun senyumannya belum menghilang dari bibirnya.

End~

Alooo Saya Author baru di fandom ini, dan saya repost fict dari Kiga-san, ada sedikit perubahan juga, dan saya udah dapet izin dari Kiga-san buat ngerubah.

So, Mind to RnR?


End file.
